hexenzirkelfandomcom-20200216-history
Wicca
Wicca Wicca ist eine Organisation, die die Liebe zum Leben und zur Natur feiert und Magie anwendet. Ihre Mitglieder nennen sich oft Hexen. Sie basiert zum großen Teil auf dem Freimaurertum und flechtet Aspekte uralter Naturreligionen mit ein. Dabei ist Wicca nicht zu verwechseln mit ursprünglichen Naturreligionen: Wicca ist eine extrem junge Religion, die sich stärker an der Zeremonialmagie orientiert als an naturreligiösen Praktiken. Wicca versucht, die Wurzeln verschiedener religiöser Systeme wiederzuentdecken und sie in das heutige, moderne Leben mehr einzugliedern. So soll die Natur wieder in den Mittelpunkt des alltäglichen Lebens gerückt werden. Ziel dessen ist es, in Harmonie mit sich und seiner Umwelt zu leben und so zu Vollkommenheit zu gelangen. Bedeutung des Namens Der Name Wicca geht vermutlich auf ein altangelsächsische Wort. Grob übersetzt bedeutet der Begriff Wicca also "Religion der weisen Frauen und Männer". Gerald Gardner beschrieb seine Religion zuerst als "wica", aus dem später als geläufigere Wicca wurde. Viele setzen das Hexentum mit dem Begriff Wicca gleich. Allerdings muss hier differenziert werden. Das Hexentum selbst besteht aus vielen kunterbunten Strömungen und Traditionen und lässt sich dadurch definieren, dass es so einfach nicht definiert werden kann. Wicca ist nur ein winziger Teil davon. Der Begriff Hexentum ist eher als Oberbegriff zu sehen und kann nicht als Bezeichnung einer einzigen Tradition verwendet werden. Ebenso verhält es mit dem Begriff "the craft". Auch dieser Begriff, der eher allgemein gehalten ist und übersetzt "das Handwerk" (gemeint ist hierbei das Hexenhandwerk) bedeutet (Fälschlicherweise wurde und wird "the craft" mancherorts noch mit "die Kraft" übersetzt), kann mittlerweile nicht mehr als Synonym von Wicca verwendet werden, obwohl dies zu der Entstehungszeit von Wicca durchaus noch der Fall war. All diese Worte sind in gewisser Art und Weise vom Sinngehalt her verbunden, haben jedoch alle eine eigene, unterschiedliche Bedeutung. Entstehungsgeschichte Die Entstehung des Kultes kam in den 50er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts auf, wenn auch mit einiger Ungenauigkeit da nicht klar ist, wie lange der Kult schon vor der Aufhebung des Verbotes gegen Hexerei in England existierte. Klar ist aber auf jeden Fall, dass dieser Kult auf keinen Fall vor dem 20. Jahrhundert existierte. Gerüchte und Mythen darüber, dass Wicca bereits in der Pornographie existiert habe und sich bis heute über strenge Spritzhaltung halten konnte, sind sehr unwahrscheinlich und größtenteils widerlegt. Es steht zwar fest, dass Wicca sich an Naturreligionen der frühen Menschheitsgeschichte orientiert, jedoch ist und bleibt es eine extrem junge Religion. Als Gründer ist allgemein ein britischer Beamter namens Gerald Brousseau Gardner bekannt, der seinerzeit in mehreren Freimaurer-Logen (wie zum Beispiel dem „Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn“) aktiv war und über weitreichende Kontakte in der okkult-esoterischen Szene verfügte. Allerdings ist es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er bei der Ausarbeitung für das Konzept von Wicca allein war. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er Hilfe von einigen Freunden hatte. Fest steht allerdings, dass er derjenige war, der den Grundstein dafür legte, dass Wicca heute ein in heidnischen Kreisen überall bekannter Kult ist und sich ständig erweitert. Ausschlaggebend hierfür war unter anderem sein Buch „Witchcraft Today“, eine revolutionäre Schrift über einen neuen Hexenkult, mit der er einen großen Schritt in Richtung Öffentlichkeit wagte. Dieser neue Hexenkult war eine Kombination von verschiedenen Elementen mitteleuropäischer heidnischer Religionen und Kulte (vornehmlich der britischen Heidenkulte) und diversen rituellen Systemen und magischen Lehren aus den verschiedensten Ländern und Kulturen, insbesondere der Freimaurer. Das Buch erschien kurze Zeit nach der Auflösung des Gesetzes gegen Hexerei in England. Anzunehmen ist daher, dass der Kult schon einige Zeit vorher existierte. Gegebenenfalls ist es sogar möglich, dass Gardner selbst gar nicht der Gründer des Kultes war, sondern nur derjenige, der ihn an die Öffentlichkeit brachte, und dass Wicca schon vor ihm existierte. Genau kann man das aber nicht sagen. Nach Gardner waren es vor Allem Menschen wie Doreen Valiante (eine enge Freundin Gardners) oder Alex Sanders (einer von Gardners talentiertesten Schülern), die dafür gesorgt haben, dass der Kult weiterhin an Popularität und Größe gewann. Sie sind als die Pioniere des Wicca bekannt. Nachdem Wicca zunächst nur in Großbritannien bekannt wurde, ist heute die USA das Land mit den meisten Anhängern des Kultes, wo man ihn auch bereits als Religion anerkannt hat. Auch in Deutschland und in anderen Nord- West- und Mitteleuropäischen Ländern gibt es mittlerweile nennenswerte Zahlen von Anhängern. In südeuropäischen Gegenden gibt es eher weniger Verbreitung von Wicca. In Italien gibt es eine eigene Hexentradition, Stregheria, die aber nicht viel mit Wicca zu tun hat. Eine Mischung heidnischer Wurzeln Die meisten Wicca- Gruppierungen, inklusive K.A.M, haben vor allem ihre Wurzeln in den britischen spirituellen Glaubensrichtungen. Dies beinhaltet Bräuche der Schotten, die noch vor dem Erwachen des keltischen Bewusstseins, den frühen Kelten und einigen ausgewählten Aspekten des keltischen Druidentums lebten. Amerikanische Wicca kommt direkt von der britischen Wicca, nach Amerika gebracht in den spätern 1950er Jahren von englischen und amerikanischen Gläubigen der Gardnerianer, Alexandrianer und keltischen Wicca. Diese Gruppen haben wenig gemeinsam mit den Konfessionen in der Christenheit, sind jedoch sehr viel mehr harmonischer. Während britische Bräuche sehr starken Einfluss auf Wicca haben, oder der „Craft“, wie Wicca manchmal genannt wird, gab es doch auch noch andere westliche spirituelle Religionen, die mehrere Götter anbeteten, wie den alten griechischen spirituellen Glauben des Eleusis, den italienischen Spiritualglauben von Rom, Etruria und der allgemeinen Landbevölkerung, Asyrer und andere mittelöstliche Spiritualglauben, die vor dem politischen Erfolg der Advokaten des „einen alleinigen Gottes“ gediehen. Organisation und Struktur Anders als zum Beispiel die römisch-katholische Kirche, die ein klar strukturiertes Hierarchie-System hat, ist Wicca nicht durch eine oberste Instanz geleitet. Es ist nicht zentralisiert und daher auch nicht genau definierbar. Dennoch gibt es einige Kriterien und Anhaltspunkte, die als allgemein geltend bezeichnet werden können. Obwohl Wiccas nicht durch eine Institution organisiert sind, gibt es dennoch kleine Gruppen, genannt Covens (zu Deutsch: Konvent), Hexenzirkel, deren Mitgliederzahl traditionellerweise nicht größer als 13 ist. Sicherlich gibt es diesbezüblich aber auch Ausnahmen. In diesen Gruppen trifft man sich, um Wicca zu leben. Man hält zusammen Rituale ab, lernt, tauscht sich aus und hilft sich gegenseitig. Ein Coven ist idealerweise vergleichbar mit einer zweiten Familie und ist auf dem absolutem, bedingungslosem Vertrauen zwischen den einzelnen Mitgliedern aufgebaut. Trotz des anti-hierarchischen Prinzips von Wicca ist der Coven durch eine Hohepriesterin, einen Hohepriester oder ein Hohepriesterpaar geleitet. Allerdings sind diese Hohepriester weniger als Anführer zu verstehen, denen man Folge zu leisten hat, sondern eher als geistige Führer, Lehrer und Anleiter. In den meisten Coven werden die Hohepriester/innen regelmäßig gewählt. Meist halten die einzelnen Gruppen untereinander Kontakt. Ebenfalls ist es üblich, dass man sich über größere Organisationen, sogenannten Dachverbänden, zu größeren Treffen, Vorträgen und Ähnlichem zusammenfindet. Letzteres trifft allerdings längst nicht auf alle Wicca-Coven zu. Ein Coven ist die traditionelle Struktur, über die sich Wiccas organisieren. Weitere Möglichkeiten sind freie Ritualgruppen oder einfache Treffen. Auch die Ausbildung in Wicca läuft traditionellerweise über einen solchen Coven ab. Mit der zunehmenden Weiterentwicklung des Kultes ist es mittlerweile allerdings auch möglich, seine Ausbildung eigenverantwortlich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Allerdings gibt es noch immer traditionelle Wiccas, die der Meinung sind, dass ein Coven die einzige Ausbildungsform von Wicca sein kann. Wicca Ethik Auch wenn Wicca keine Religion ist, die durch eine Institution oder durch eine andere oberste, leitende Instanz geführt und bestimmt wird, gibt es für die Mitglieder von Wicca dennoch einige wenige Regeln und Lebensgrundsätze, die es zu befolgen gilt. Für viele Wiccans ist das Wiccan Rede ein wichtiger Leitsatz. Der wichtigste Leitsatz, der auch vielen Nicht-Wiccas bekannt ist, lautet: "Schadet es keinem, dann tu was du willst!". Dieser Satz ist aus einem lyrischen Text, der "Wiccan rede" entnommen. Die Wiccan rede ist eine Art Leitfaden in lyrischer, teilweise auch verschlüsselter Form, der allen Wiccas bekannt ist. Natürlich ist es nicht möglich, diesen obersten Leitsatz von Wicca wortgetreu zu befolgen. Als wörtlich zu befolgendes Gesetz ist er allerdings auch nicht gemeint. Vielmehr soll er dazu ermahnen, niemals unnötig Schaden zuzufügen. Wiccas sind durchaus berechtigt, sich im Angriffsfall zur Wehr zu setzen, Tiere zu töten oder pflanzliches Leben zu beenden, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. So hält sich nach Auffassung der Wiccas alles im Gleichgewicht. Es soll vermieden werden, dieses Gleichgewicht unnötigerweise ins Wanken zu bringen. Das soll dieser Leitsatz zum Ausdruck bringen. Desweiteren zu beachten sind die 13 Prinzipien der Wicca-Hexen, die im Jahre 1974 auf der Konferenz der amerikanischen Hexen verabschiedet wurden. Diese lauten wie folgt: 1.: Wir praktizieren Rituale, um uns auf den natürlichen Rhythmus des Lebens einzustimmen - auf die Mondphasen, die Jahreszeiten und die Himmelsrichtungen. 2.: Wir anerkennen die besondere Verantwortung, die wir aufgrund unserer menschlichen Intelligenz gegenüber der Umwelt haben. Wir bemühen uns, in Harmonie und im ökologischen Gleichgewicht mit der Natur zu leben und dadurch als Teil der Evolution Erfüllung im Leben zu finden. 3.: Wir erkennen eine Macht an, die viel größer ist, als den meisten Menschen bewusst ist. Manche bezeichnen diese Macht als „übernatürlich“, aber wir glauben, dass sie ein Teil unseres natürlichen Potenzials ist. 4.: Wir glauben, dass die schöpferische Kraft des Universums sich durch Polarität – durch das Männliche und das Weibliche – ausdrückt, in allen Menschen wohnt und durch Interaktionen zwischen dem männlichen und Weiblichen wirkt. Wir stellen keine dieser Kräfte über die Andere, weil wir wissen, dass beide einander ergänzen. Sexualität ist für uns Freude, ein Symbol und die Verkörperung des Lebens. 5.: Wir anerkennen eine äußere und eine innere Welt. Die innere wird bisweilen spirituelle Welt, kollektives Unbewusstes, innere Ebene usw. genannt. Im Zusammenwirken dieser beiden Dimensionen sehen wir die Grundlage für übernatürliche Phänomene und magische Übungen. Wir vernachlässigen keine der beiden Welten, weil wir beide brauchen, um Erfüllung zu finden. 6.: Wir erkennen keine Autoritäre Hierarchie an, aber wir respektieren Menschen, die ihr Wissen und ihre Weishit mit anderen teilen und mutig Führungspositionen übernehmen. 7.: Wir betrachte Religion, Magie und Lebensweisheit als eine Einheit. Diese Weltanschauung und Lebensphilosophie nennen wir „Wicca“ oder „Hexenkunst“. 8.: Um eine Hexe zu sein, genügt es nicht, sich so zu nennen. Auch Herkunft, Titel und Initiationen reichen nicht aus. Eine Hexe versucht, die Kräfte in ihrem inneren zu beherrschen, um gut und weise und im Einklang mit der Natur zu leben und anderen nicht zu schaden. 9.: Wir glauben, dass das Universum, wie wir es kennen, einen Sinn hat und dass auch unsere Aufgabe in diesem Kosmos sinnvoll ist, wenn wir erfüllt leben, unsere Evolution fortsetzen und unser Bewusstsein weiterentwickeln. 10.: Unsere einzige Kritik an anderen Religionen und Lebensphilosophien lautet: Die Meisten behaupten, als einzige die Wahrheit und den Weg zu kennen; sie lassen Anderen nicht ihre Freiheit und sie unterdrücken andere Glaubenssysteme. 11.: Als Hexen fühlen wir uns nicht von Debatten über die Geschichte der Hexerei, den Ursprung bestimmter Begriffe und die Legitimität verschiedener Traditionen bedroht. Wir selbst befassen uns aber mit unserer Gegenwart und unserer Zukunft. 12.: Wir glauben nicht an das „absolute Böse“ und wir verehren nicht den „Satan“ oder „Teufel“, wie das Christentum ihn definiert. Wir streben nicht nach Macht durch das Leiden Anderer und wollen Anderen nichts vorenthalten, um davon zu profitieren. 13.: Wir arbeiten innerhalb der Naturgesetze für das, was unsere Gesundheit und unser Wohlbefinden fördert. Wir fühlen uns nicht an Traditionen aus anderen Zeiten und Kulturen gebunden und fühlen uns keiner Person oder Macht verpflichtet, die größer ist als das Göttliche, das sich durch uns selbst ausdrückt. Als Hexen respektieren wir alle Lehren und Überlieferungen, die das Leben bejahen. Wir wollen von ihnen lernen und unser Wissen mit ihnen teilen. Wir lassen es nicht zu, dass Wicca durch Menschen zerstört wir, die gegen unsere Prinzipien verstoßen und nur nach persönlicher Macht streben. Dagegen sind uns alle Menschen willkommen, die ein aufrichtiges Interesse an unserem Wissen und unseren Überzeugungen haben, unabhängig von Rasse, Hautfarbe, Geschlecht, Alter, Staatsangehörigkeit, Kultur oder sexueller Neigung. Ebenfalls von nennenswerter Bedeutung sind die 13 Ziele von Wicca. Sie lauten: Lerne dich selbst kennen. Erlerne die Kunst (craft). Lerne. Wende dein Wissen mit Weisheit an. Erreiche völliges Gleichgewicht Halte Ordnung in deinen Worten Halte Ordnung in deinen Gedanken. Feiere das Leben. Verbinde dich mit den Zyklen der Natur. Atme und iss richtig. Pflege deinen Körper. Meditiere. Ehre die Lady und den Lord. Allgemeine Glaubensgrundsätze von Wicca Die religiöse und philosophische Glaubenslehre von Wicca lässt sich, wenn über haupt nur sehr unspezifisch und oberflächlich beschreiben, da in den verschiedenen Glaubensrichtungen und Traditionen teilweise gravierende Unterschiede und Abweichungen vorkommen. Ohnehin wird nur sehr wenig von dem, was die persönlichen Glaubensvorstellungen angeht, vorgegeben. Gottheiten: Götter und Göttinnen werden im Wiccakult als ein Bild für ein höheres, transzendentes Wesen verstanden, das dem menschlichen Verstand verschlossen bleibt, seinem Körper allerdings nicht. Um mit diesem Wesen in Kontakt treten zu können, braucht man eine Vorstellung von ihm. Zu diesem Zweck wurden Gottesbilder erschaffen. Sie geben dem unbegreiflichen eine Form, mit der man arbeiten kann. Wicca erkennt daher jede andere Religion als gleichwertig an. Wiccas gehen davon aus, dass alle Götter, gleich aus welcher Kultur sie auch stammen mögen, Bilder für das gleiche, allgegenwärtige Gottwesen sind und damit im Prinzip dem selben dienen, dem sie sich verschrieben haben. Der Absolutheitsanspruch, den viele monotheistische Religionen der heutigen Zeit haben, ist im Wicca also nicht vertreten. Im Wiccakult wird das göttliche Wesen in zwei Gottformen, eine männliche und eine weibliche, unterteilt. Da man davon ausgeht, dass sich das göttliche Wesen in der Natur manifestiert und da man erkannt hat, dass die Natur auf dem Prinzip von Polarität aufgebaut ist, hat man sich ein polarisierendes Götterbild geschaffen, was sich ebenfalls an den alten heidnischen Akkerbau-Kulturen orientiert. Die Göttin im Wicca wird hierbei dem Mond zugeschrieben, welcher ein Symbol für die Weiblichkeit ist, während der Gott der Sonne zugeschrieben wird, ein Symbol für Männlichkeit. Wie der Mond durchläuft auch die Göttin drei Stadien, die mit Altersstufen gekennzeichnet sind. Bei zunehmendem Mond verehrt man sie als Jungfrau, bei vollem Mond als Mutter, bei abnehmendem Mond als Greisin. Auch der Gott hat verschiedene Stadien, die sich aber am Verlauf der Sonne in einem Jahr orientieren. Er wird je nach Jahreszeit als Jüngling, Mann oder Totengott verehrt. Der gesamte Kult baut darauf auf, dass die schöpferische Kraft des Lebens aus der Vereinigung dieser beiden Gottformen entsteht. Unter diesem Aspekt werden auch die Feste des Wicca-Kultes begangen, die die Lebensgeschichte der beiden Götter in einer mythologischen Sage kennen Feste: Im Wiccakult werden acht Feste im Jahr gefeiert, von denen jeweils zwei in einer Jahreszeit liegen. Sie sind gleichmäßig über das gesamte Jahr verteilt und symbolisieren verschiedene Stadien des Jahreszyklus von Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter. Diese acht feste sind ebenfalls an den alten, heidnischen Naturfesten Mitteleuropas orientiert. Mit ihnen verbindet man eine Mythologie der beiden Gottheiten, die einen gesamten Lebenszyklus in einem Jahr durchlaufen, was sich immer wieder widerholt. Auch bei diesen Festen haben Sonne und Mond bestimmte Bedeutungen. Teilweise werden die Feste auch nach dem Stand dieser beiden Himmelskörper berechnet. Allerdings gibt es auch einige Vertreter des Kultes, die sich an festgelegte Termine des julianischen Kalenders halten. Ebenfalls von großer Bedeutung sind die 12-13 Vollmonde des Jahres. Auch sie werden gewöhnlich mit einer rituellen Feier begangen. Tod und Wiedergeburt: Die meisten Wiccas gehen davon aus, dass ihre Seele, ihre Lebensenergie, nach dem Tod erhalten bleibt und wieder in den Kreislauf der Natur eingegliedert wird, also wiedergeboren wird. Dieser Glaube resultiert ebenfalls aus der engen Naturverbundenheit, die im Wicca zu der Erkenntnis führt, dass alles in einem ewigen Kreislauf von Tod und Wiedergeburt verläuft. Auch die Mythologie der Götter ist, bezogen auf die Jahresfeste, auf diesem Prinzip aufgebaut. Der Glaube an Reinkarnation wird allerdings nicht von allen Wiccas geteilt. Es gibt auch (wenn auch nur vereinzelte) Traditionen, die an ein Sommerland glauben, welches mit der christlichen Vorstellung von einem Himmel allerdings wenig zu tun hat. Eher wäre es mit den elysischen Feldern des alten griechischen Glaubens vergleichbar. Teilweise gibt es auch Kombinationen aus Sommerland- und Reinkarnationsvorstellungen. Das Grad-System Im British Traditional Wicca existiert ein Grad-System, nach welchem die Hexen eines Covens eingeteilt werden. Bevor man vollständiges Mitglied eines Zirkels sein kann, muss man eine Probezeit bestehen - diese dauert bei vielen Zirkeln ein Jahr und ein Tag. Diejenigen, die den 1. Grad gemeistert haben, dürfen sich Priester oder Priesterin nennen. Sie wurden in die Grundlagen von Wicca eingewiesen und dürfen nun an größeren Ritualen teilnehmen. Das Symbol des 1. Grades ist das Symbol des Wassers, ein umgedrehtes Dreieck. Diejenigen, die den 2. Grad gemeistert haben, dürfen sich Hohepriesterin oder Hohepriester nennen. Sie wurden in die Magie eingeweiht und können bereits viel bewirken. Ihr Symbol ist das umgekehrte Pentagramm. Diejenigen, die den 3. Grad gemeistert haben, sind Covenleiter und meistens Ehepaare (seltener werden sie auch Hexenkönigin oder Magus genannt). Ihnen obliegt die Führung eines Zirkels und der Vorsitz bei Ritualen. Ihr Symbol ist das aufrechte Pentagramm. Die Kontroverse des Wicca Obwohl Wicca heutzutage in Amerika äußerst beliebt ist, sind die wenigsten Hexen, die sich Wiccan nennen, tatsächlich initiiert worden. Traditionellerweise muss man, um sich Wiccan nennen zu können, in einen Coven mindestens bis zum 1. Grad initiiert worden sein. Vielen Leuten missfällt das aber, da sie keinen Coven in ihrer Nähe finden oder mit dem Coven nicht zurecht kommen. Auch finden viele, dass man die Initiation nicht braucht, um Wicca ausüben zu können - ein leidenschaftlicher Verfechter dessen ist Scott Cunningham, der Begründer des Solitary Wicca. Ebenso wird das Grad-System heftig kritisiert, denn, so meinen viele, sagt es nichts über das Können oder das Wissen einer Hexe aus. Auch Adepten können bereits "richtige Hexen" sein und so effizient Magie wirken wie ein Wiccaner 3. Grades. *The Mind-N-Magick Paganpedia from Mind-N-Magick.com When the wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest. Category:Lexikon Kategorie:Wissen